The Return Of The Dragons
by BeastlyTick59
Summary: What happens when Natsu gets taken by a Zeref follower and then is taught buy Zeref? What happens when he gets a mission to find Lucy Heartfillia but hears Igneels voice to keep her away from Zeref and go to Fairy Tail instead? Will Natsu follow Zerefs teachings or Igneels? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this my first FanFiction Story I would love feedback from you guys and if you can I already have some friends sending me ideas but if you have a way of making this story more interesting PM. I will try to answer as fast and as soon as I can i'm only a Sophomore in highschool so i still get Swamped with homework.

**Me No Own Fairy Tail **

**Prolong - Separation Of Igneel and Natsu**

**Year X777**

Everything was going fine with Natsu and Igneel as they went about their day. Though unknown to them something was about to change their lives forever. From deep within the ever moving foliage sat a follower of Zeref, he had just gotten his mission from the higher ups to go and find the King of the Dragons and son and kidnap the boy. While he thought that this would be an easy task to accomplish he was soon proven wrong when he saw Natsu go and blow up a whole ENTIRE MOUNTAIN top with just one blow. While the man was screaming in his head about what he has seen Natsu just do, he moved his left foot back and snapped a twig in half. Fearing of his life he did not move a muscle, after what seem like an enterity he finally rushed back to his camp. Meanwhile Igneel thought he had just heard a strange sound come from the moving bushes, but just passing it off to be some small animal he turned his attention to Natsu and said

"Natsu, I fear our time together will soon be coming to a close, for that I must say you have been a most excellent of a son a father could ask for."

"Igneel what do you mean by that" Natsu said

"I have sensed a powerful presence at work and I fear that it may cause all dragons to disappear, and leave you and the other dragon slayers behind."

"I dont care about them I just want to stay with you Igneel!"

"I know that, how bout we go back the the cave and read a book?"

"Okay!"

A few hours later some might say it was around 10:00, Natsu was curled up asleep when suddenly Igneel felt a presence of a human just outside the cave. A he stood up and stretched his mighty wingspan to loosen up his muscles he began to speak.

"I know you're there human, what have you come for?"

"I have come for the boy."

"I feared this would happen… Just so you know I am not let this boy go without a fight."

"We already planned for that."

Just as Igneel was realizing what the man had said, a smile broke out the mans face. This smile was not something you'd give to someone you love, no this smile had a sinister look to it. Igneel took a huge breath and was just about to blow it out when the man raised a hand and Igneel started to choke.

"You see we can't just have you burn or blow us away can we? You see Zeref has an interest in the boy and the other dragon slayers, but you see the problem is that this boy all we can get because all the other have ended up at a placed called 'Fairy Tail.' No you are going to back to Dragonia and never see the boy again and we take him to be an apprentice under Zeref himself."

"I...Won't...Let...You..Tak…"

When Igneel finally passed out the dark mage opened up a magical portal and sent Igneel through it. Then he walked over to the boy, opened a portal, picked Natsu up and stepped through portal. That was the last night that Natsu will see Igneel for years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I'm back. Sorry for the delay in the posting of this story. I've been juggling band, school, choir, and the family all the same time. So anyway enough with my rambling on with the story! :) Also forgot to mention this is before the GMG arc but after the Tenrou Island ark**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu woke up with the sound of Zeref hollering for him in the early morning. He just had that dream of that dragon again, what was his name again? Igneel, right? Ya Igneel. He remember waking up on morning wondering where he was because he thought the dream had been so real. Though when he told his dad Zeref about he warned Natsu to never mention that dream again or else, and that was 8 years ago too.

"Natsu get your ass up NOW!"

"Shit he pissed" Natsu said scrambling off the bed and started to get dressed in his favorite gold black sleeveless jacket, his white canvas pants with his black sandals.

"I'm coming dad."

"Its about goddamned time Natsu, I've been hollering for you for the past hour."

"Sorry"

"Anyway, do you remember that day when you told me about that dragon Igneel?"

"I thought you told me to never mention it again or else."

"Well in the dream do remember what type of magic you practiced with and with me?"

"Ya you taught me Chaos Dragon Magic and he taught me Fire Dragon Magic, why?"

"Well it's about time that you start learning to combine the two, follow me."

Zeref started to lead me down the hall towards the kitchen and I could smell the food they're, just going hungry at the thought of it but sadly we passed by it. We started to go down a staircase that i've never seen before. Now mind you we have 3 pools, 20 bedrooms, 3 kitchens, and countless other rooms I can't think of, but this staircase was different because it was dark and gloomy going down it, whereas others were bright and cheerful.

"Natsu do remember how your supposed to deal with humans?"

Where did this come from? "Yeah im supposed to kill them if they try to harm me or I kill them for the fun of it."

"_Natsu, no that is not what I taught you"_

"Dad did you hear someone else talking just now?"

"What no Natsu you're just hearing things (Damn that Dragon, he's starting to break through again) but your answer is correct after our lesson I will be gone for a very long time and you will go out into the world and start to live your life.

"But why can't I go with you?"

"Because you are going to go on an errand for me."

"Sure what is it."

"I will tell you after our lesson Natsu."

"Okay, let's start"

"Very well."

From that point on there training session commenced, Natsu and Zeref punching each other back and for neither getting tired, by the time the where warmed up Zeref said

"Natsu, think of fire appearing on your right hand and chaos on your left."

I started to concentrate very hard think about fire on right while chaos on the left, but what happened was something completely different. My body was covered in fire which was nothing new to me though but the thing that was different though was it was pure red fire but with chaos fire accents inside of the red. Next thing I knew I had hit something called Dragon Force. My senses sharpened, I could see longer, smell and taste better and most of all I could smell and hear a bunny farting from a mile away, which smelled really nasty if you ask me. Who new that bunny farts smelled?

"Good Natsu you have hit Dragon Force, now you must attack me this time defeat me and you will get something special."

Now that was new, dad usually did nothing nice for me except for teaching me all the known languages, math, fighting and how despicable humans where, but he was offering something so I'm going to give it my all.

I charged at him full strength and he dodge it like nothing. He never has show that kind of reflexes before, looks like this going to fun fight.

"I'm fired up now!"

I charged at him again to he didn't dodge it this time. The only reason that I know this because I saw his eyes and in there was a gleam of pride and achievement and then he fell 5 walls before stopping.

As the dust settled I heard him say " Well done Natsu now I give you this."

As I walk over to him he hands me a black and white dragon scale looking scarf.

"Keep it safe Natsu, for it will protect you. Now go out and find the girl named Lucy Heartfilia and bring her back here now go and do not disappoint me."

"Okay dad I won't let you down. But why do want a human girl?"

"Thats is none of you concern now go."

**What do you think will happen with Lucy Natsu, am accepting ideas on how to continue the story PM me or email after 4 p.m. central time my email is ****egould2012 ** **and no spamming! Also spread the word about my story with your friends the more feedback I get the better the story becomes I'm counting on you guys to help me out here with this story. **

**PEACE ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So im back, sorry about the title of the last chapter I had my little brother upload it to the site cause I was busy. I will try to post more often, now enough with the rambling on with the story.**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Nastu started of his journey with a fire in his belly, and a happy go lucky attitude but with Natsu's usual dumbness he didn't realize until it was too late that he had no idea where to find this Lucy girl.

"Damn, just when I thought would be easy. Let's see dad's place is near a town called Hargeon, might as well start there."

Nastu once again started off to go the town called Hargeon when he got hit in the head from behind. Now Natsu being his usual quick angering self he swung around to find out who had hit in the back of the head so he could kill them for messing with him but what he found surprised him. It was a blue colored cat with wings on it back slowly starting to disappear, now he never told Zeref this but Natsu always had a soft spot for animals and this one looked like it was about burst out crying because the thing that had hit his was a stone cold fish which really looked like a rock.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" He still wanted to beat this kitten to a pulp though but he had to figure out if he meant it or not.

"M..My...fish."

"Do you have a name little guy?"

"Ya it's Happy."

The cat whose name was apparently Happy started to wipe the tears away from his and had stopped cry…. for now at least.

"Did you throw that fish at me, Happy?"

Happy heard a menacing tone in his voice and said "No, it was those nasty birds whole tried to steal my fish."

Natsu looked up in the sky and said "Well lets see what we can do about them."

Happy looked up as he said that and a devious smile crept onto his face said "Aye sir!"

"Chaos Fire Dragon Roar!" A huge stream came out of his mouth after that killing the birds in the sky and roasting them at the same to where when they fell to the ground they were baked to perfection, plus at the same time Happy's fish was cooked as well.

"Let's eat buddy." Natsu decided that he keep this guy around for a while will he searched for this Lucy girl, maybe his flying ability would come in handy in the future.

After getting their fill from the meal the started to walk towards Hargeon once again but eventually Happy got tried and flew to the top of Natsu's spiky SALMON hair **(Authors interruption right here: it is Salmon not pink anybody can tell the difference right?)** and quickly fell asleep.

After quite a while of a walk, Natsu was never good with time decided to wake happy because they where finally coming up on Hargeon.

"Hey, Happy wake up were almost to Hargeon."

"Is there fish there?" Happy said dreamily

"Ya its a port town so a lot of fish should be there."

"Yeah, fish!"

Happy now fully awake with the prospect of fish decided to fly beside Natsu for the time being.

"Happy did I tell you what I'm doing in Hargeon?"

"No."

"I am looking for a girl called Lucy Heartfilla, and things will get violent do know that right?"

"I figured as much as from your look, but I don't care as I get fish afterwards." Happy started to drool at the thought of fish, it was sorta comical.

"You are one fucked up cat, you know that right?"

"Aye, Sir!"

After their conversation they walked in silence till they entered Hargeon. They decide to split up and look for Lucy. Happy got the West and Natsu got the East and they went off from there. After a while of looking high and low for her they couldn't find her. Natsu was about to give up hope till he saw a blonde girl in front of him talking to some weird guy with no shirt and a girl in a Knights outfit but with a blue skirt instead of the usaul pants.

"Yes I've found her, Happy get over here quick!"

3 seconds later happy was there which confused Natsu because he should have been half way across the town but he did smell like fish, a lot of fish

"Natsu, what the matter?"

"Happy we found her I know this because dad that she would be a weird guy who likes to strip and a girl in armor he also said something else but I don't remember."

"Alright let's go get her."

"Yeah your right buddy."

With that they started of towards the group that was making their way to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I'm back once again and I will send cyber cookies to any that reviews and also please send this story to your friends I really want some feedback from you guys cause I care about you. Also email or PM me cause I could use the reviews and Ideas**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Lucy's POV

We had just finished a job of protecting the prized jewel of Hargeon and were walking to go back to the guild when I felt like someone was staring at my back.

"Guy's I think someone is watching us."

"Why do you say that Lucy?" asked Gray.

"It's just that I feel like someone is staring at me, thats all."

'Well anyone would stare at you with that kind of rack' thought Gray but he knew better than to say that out loud with Erza walking right beside him, he so did not want to piss her off again. The last time that happened she destroyed half the town before she calmed down.

"Lucy you are just being paranoid." Erza said.

"Alright I guess you right."

After she said those words Natsu sprung his trap and pulled her into an alleyway without a sound.

Natsu POV

The blonde was struggling against me and was making it difficult to knock her out.

"Shhh, I don't need your friends to know that I am here."

After he said that she bit on his hand which by natural reflex he pulled away which gave Lucy enough time to call to her friends who by now where looking for her wondering where she had gone.

"Guys help me, a creep has me, help MEEEEE!"

"Damn you, you fucking bitch." With that said he knocked her out.

As he was picking her to take her with him Erza and Gray arrived and quickly took action against him to protect their friend.

"Who are you and why do you want Lucy?" Shouted Erza

"Natsu Dragneel, son of Zeref and that is for me to know and you to find out." dogging her attacks with ease he quickly released a burst of flames and disappeared from sight of the 2 Fairy Tail mages with Lucy still unconscious in his arms.

(Bonus Part Cause I hope you guys will review :P )

Lucy POV

I woke a little while later wondering where I was. I stood up and took a look around my surroundings. It looked pretty simple, just a chair with a desk, a bed, closet, and finally a wardrobe.

"Glad to see that you are awake finally. Now we can get down to business."

"Who are you and why do you want me?"

"My name is Natsu, and why I need you because Father told me so."

"Who is your Father and what does he want with me?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. You might as well get some rest we will depart in the morning."

******So there might be Special guest at the next chapter maybe, don't know for sure but who knows if one of you sends me a review it might just be you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright thank you to DemonHeart42 for reviewing my story so far. As stated in last chapter here is some cyber cookies *sends cyber cookies* Now the stories are going to be more in depth now and are going to be more full of suspense now because of DemonHearts review which I thank her for. Also go give her some love on her stories she works as hard as us to produce stories so we can enjoy them . Anyway one with the story! :)**

**Also I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that appear in this Fan-Fiction**

**I Will Never Own Fairy Tail, If I Did I Would Be Very Very Rich. :p**

Natsu watched Lucy sleep from the corner of his eyes, when a very strange feeling came over him, he sure as hell didn't know what this was. He could only describe it as a slight discomfort in his chest, almost like wanting to puke and pass out but not quite exactly yet.

'Ya know I never thought about this before but why does she remind me so much of h_im?_'

He started to back on one of his flashbacks but was interrupted by the sound of Lucy grunting awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty, get enough sleep" Natsu said while leaning on her.

"Actually I did, so thanks for asking, now can you get the fuck off me?"

'Man is she pissed in the morning almost rivals dad when he didn't get any sleep.' "What you don't like me leaning on you you're body tells me otherwise.

Lucy looked down at her body and saw her body making goose bumps all over her skin " I do not like you." she paused just a little bit because she was actually being drawn towards this guy "it's just very cold in this room. "

In truth it was actually very could in this room considering that it has only a door for air flow and no windows, and from the draft she felt on the floor she realized that they were underground somewhere but she didn't know where exactly though.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us so best get going."

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"Ya cause you don't need to know where, all you need to know is that my dad wants you, so he'll have you."

Natsu picked up and threw her over his right shoulder like a body bag and proceed to walk towards the door when he felt a slight pain in his right shoulder where Lucy was.

"What are you doing?"

"That didn't faze you?" asked a surprised Lucy.

"I've been in more pain than you can imagine girl." Natsu said with an involuntary shudder with some unknow memory flashing across his face with who knows what was happening.

With that said Natsu decided that enough talking for now and walked out with her on his shoulder.

/

Meanwhile in Magnolia

"Where is the master?" Erza asks, her tone serious matching her rigid expression and posture a frightening sight as she explodes through the guild hall's doors. She searches around the boisterous room, eyes scanning the crowd urgently.

"Oh he's in his office dealing with the paperwork from past jobs." Mira answers from behind the bar, her usual cheerful smile absent when she spots Erza's angry aura.

"Thank you. Gray, come on we need to hurry." Erza booms immediately heading on over towards the master's office leaving curious eyes to trail behind her wake.

With a silent, "Right," Gray follows behind Erza ignoring the lingering eyes as if they weren't there.

"Gray, what happened?" Mirajane asks rushing from behind the bar to catch the arm of the raven haired male, "Where's Lucy wasn't she with you guys?" She asks, her deep sapphire eyes filled with worry.

"Thats what this is about. Lucy got kidnapped while on our mission by some punk named Natsu Dragneel." Gray bitterly answers, his eyes holding a murderous glint.

**Erza and Gray ran up to the masters room, and knocked on the door**

**"Come in." said an old gruff but gentle voice said from behind the door.**

**Erza rushed in and saw master doing paper work to which she decided to get his attention by saying "Master, Lucy's been kidnapped."**

**Those 4 words cause the whole guild to become silent.**

**"Who took one of my beloved children" Master said while breaking the pen in his hand causing the ink to splatter over all the papers.**

**"Natsu Dragoneel." Gray spat as if saying the name gave him a bad taste in his mouth**

**"I thought this day would never come." Master said with a worried look across his face.**

**"Whys that Master." Erza asked, no suddenly more worried than she already was, it didn't help that Master was worried to.**

**"Because, his master is the Great Dark Lord, Zeref."**

Cliffhanger anyone, what are Lucy and Natsu doing right now? Do not say that they are traveling because they are not alright. Any time for some talk with our sweet LUCY

Lucy - Why did you put me with that pink haired bastard?

Me - hey don't hate me, well in truth I guess it kinda is my fault, but your namaka are on they way.

Natsu - Ya but they are all going to die.

Me - wait. Nastu when did you get in here.

Natsu I let myself in, and it's SALMON, not pink salmon.

Me - I think I need to get a fireproof door, no wait everything.

Natsu - See you next time everybody.

Lucy - when did you get so cheerful

Natsu - Shut it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey whats up guys I just want to give out a quick shot to 3 authors on this site.**

**DemonHeart thank you for helping edit my chapters and being my first reviewer**

**Go check out PalaDudes page cause he working on a his own page right now so go and help him out to**

**And Finally SheTheBoss, Bro you are what inspired me to start writing on this site (to be frank, to start writing again) so thank you **

**Now, Happy will you please do the honors?**

**"****Aye Sir! BeastlyTick does not own Fairy Tail, if he did he would have to by me FISH!"**

**"****Hey I never said I would do that you stupid cat don't get ideas in you head."**

**"****Natsu, He's sounding like Lucy!"**

**"****Wait, Natsu does not need to get involved." *Sweat Drops***

***Natsu comes in* "Everybody, enjoy the story while we beat up Beastly."**

**"****Save meeeee! Pala, Demon, SheTheBoss, anyone help me! *Glass Breaks***

**Natsu - Please enjoy the story while I teach Beastly a lesson."**

/

*Back With Lucy and Natsu*

Natsu and Lucy had been traveling down the road for Hargeon but Natsu forgot which way he came in the city because he had to teleport away from Erza and Gray just to get Lucy he forgot which he came in which leads us to now.

'Now which way did I come in?' Natsu thought to himself 'Oh well lets just go straight out of the gate right there.'

Natsu started to walk out of the gate right in front of him with Lucy still on his shoulder when she just realized which direction they were going.

'He has no idea that he's heading in the direction of Fairy Tail.'

"So Lucy, you hungry?"

"Why you asking you asshole?" Lucy said trying to see if she can piss him off.

"Well dad wants you alive, not dead because then you just unless and I would be in trouble. So I'll ask again, Are… You… Hungry? Natsu said noticing her attempt to piss him off which it was working.

"No." Lucy lied, but her stomach decided to betray her at that moment cause it grumbled.

"You know Lucy it's not smart to be lying to me, you know that right?"

"Actually, I don't cause some pink haired bastard just kidnapped me."

"You wait here and I'll get us food" Natsu said while tying her up with the rope he had on his back underneath his clothing. "Happy watch her until I get back, got it."

"Aww Natsu why do I have to?"

"Cause I'll bring you a piece of fish."

"AYE SIR!"

*5 minutes Later with Lucy and Happy*

'Maybe I could bribe him with fish'

"Hey Happy how much fish Natsu bringing you?"

"I think just one, why?"

"Cause if you let me go I can get you enough fish to last you an entire year." Lucy felt bad lying to Happy but it had to be done."

"Really Thank Lushi." Happy said while flying over and untying Lucy, with his mind just drooling at the thought of so much fish that could last him a year.

Lucy started to stand up and stretched her sore limbs for being stuck there even if was for a little while. She took a deep breath and started off running, it was like the cartoon version of the smoke outlining of how fast she took off.

"Oh Crap, Natsu is going to kill me know."

*An Hour Later*

"HAPPY, YOU DID WHAT!" Natsu was behind furious, if Happy wasn't his friend the he would be dead by now

"Sh..She promised me fish, and I believed her. I'm really sorry Natsu."

"Well don't do it again okay buddy?"

"Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that you're my best friend I would do anything for you. Hell I'd take on my fucking dad by now if I had to."

"You're the best Natsu."

"I know that now lets go get lucy."

*AT THE SAME TIME ON A HILL ABOVE FAIRY TAIL*

"Whoo I made it. Now lets see I just have to get to the guild and I'll be safe." Lucy said slightly panting from running so much. "Man I really… Need… to get in shape."

RRROOOAAARRR

'Crap is that a dragon, I better double time it to the guild then.'

Lucy was running through the middle of town and saw everyone looking around in confusion, when a shadow covered the whole city blocking the sun from veiw.

"LUCY, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

'The guild right there.' Lucy looked up and saw Natsu diving at her with flaming black and red wings from his back and the look on his face was the look of a killer who lost his prey.

There was a huge crash right behind Lucy when she finally made it to the guild hall, and she made the worse mistake of her short life so far. What she saw made her blood curl.

Natsu was standing there with flames all around him, wings slowly starting to form back into his body, and red with a little black scales shrinking back within him.

"Don't you dare go into that guild hall, Lucy." Natsu threatened

"Try me." Lucy stated while pushing doors wide open to see the whole standing there ready to back her up cause the heard the sounds from the outside.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Lucy asked completely forgetting about Natsu standing right behind her.

Makarov stepped forward and said "Child that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we keep you safe. So please get in the guild hall so we can defeat this monster."

"Old man, I don't know who you are talking about but I need Lucy to come with now so hand her over." Natsu said getting impatient with all the talking

"Brat you have hurt one of my children for that prepare for battle."

"Bring it on old man." Natsu said while getting into his fighting stance while eyeing the members of the Fairy Tail guild trying to figure which ones where going to be a problem.

'Let's see Gramps, the chick with the Scarlet Hair, and the guy who has a metal arm look like the major threats better take them out first.'

"ARRGH" Natsu screamed while charging forward with a plan set in his head

**I know I'm mean it's another cliffhanger. Anyway can you guys please send feedback cause I'm starting to hit writers block so that would be great.**

**Lucy - Thanks for getting me back to my guild Beastly**

**Natsu - I thought we had a little chit chat about that actually**

**Me - Crap, Well everyone wish me luck as I run from Natsu chow**


	7. Chapter 7

So im back hopefully I don't put this story off for quite awhile just because I'm getting back into the groove again. Anyway thank you to new followers for reviewing and following. Now on with the story, and Natsu will do the honors.

Natsu - Sure thing buddy, BeastlyTick does not own Fairy Tail cause then he would make Lucy fall in love with me.

Lucy - Wait. Did he just say that?

Natsu - What I said nothing. *Sweat Drops*

Me - Anywho one with the story while I help my buddy with his girl problems (I should know *Depressed feeling* )

/

Last time - "_ARRGH" Natsu screamed while charging forward with a plan set in his head_

As Natsu charged forward in his half dragon he pretend to aiming for the old man nut he varied off at the last second and started to attack Ezra.

"Erza watch out!" Yelled a Black haired man who for some reason was shirtless

'Looks like a douchbag without his shirt.' Thought Nastu

As Erza started to turn toward him after acknowledging the man she saw Natsu launching at her with unbelievable speeds and prepared to block his strike but at the last second he changed his direction and headed towards the man with the metal arm which he was standing there smiling.

"Gildarts, hes coming for you!" Erza screamed.

"I know Erza, he playing right into my hand."

By now Natsu noticed something was wrong with how everyone was acting and the last he remember seeing and hearing was a white light and then a huge boom before he passed out.

/

5 days later

Natsu woke in a dark chamber wondering where fuck was he and what happened to the fairys.

"Good you're awake."

"Who there?" Natsu said because his eyes have still yet to adjust to the darkness.

"I'm the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. You my boy are in the prison section of Fairy Tail, about 500 feet below the surface."

Natsu started to turn the wheels in his head to figure out how deep down he was in the Earth he was. "Wow, if I didn't want to kill you all right now then I would probably say thats pretty cool but, let me out now and give me Lucy Heartfilia and maybe just maybe I won't kill you."

"How dare you say that to the master." Said a voice in the background which Natsu recognized as the redhead from earlier.

"Or what, you going to kill me? Cause the way I see it you need to get information out of me and I ain't going to give you shit."

"Will see after a while young one. Let's go everyone we have matters to discuss with everyone."

With that said the left Natsu in the cell all by himself. With a grin slowly spreading on his face. Erza turned around and saw the grin forming on his and was starting to wonder what did he have planned? That would be the last time they saw him in that cell.

Hey oh whats up everybody sorry again for the delay in the story updating life's been crazy over here. Anyway I just want to thank those who have supported me from the beginning, also my mother, and Natsu?

"Yes, Beastly?"

"Time for Plan B." *serious face*

"I get to that YAAAAA." Runs around like a child in a candy shop shouting "I get to do it." over and over again.

"What do you mean PLAN B?"

"Nothing Erza!"

*Whisper* "Run NOW."

"Right behind you."

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON…

RETURN OF THE DRAGONS


	8. Chapter 8

So whats what's up guys finally got some review and I'll need your help at the end of the chappy anywho on with the story also I don't on Fairy Tail I probably never will but hey one can dream

/

Main Guild Hall 5 minutes later

"Master I feel like we need to have someone watch Natsu." Erza said in a hurried tone.

"Why, I don't see what he can do in that magic cancelling cell?" Master said just brushing off the subject.

"Alright, if you aren't going to worry about it then I will forget it. Also please hit me." Erza said while bending over to be hit.

Markov sweat dropped and said "Thats not necessary Erza, just relax and the council will be here in the morning."

"Okay, now where is my deliciously sweet and anglicky beautiful strawberry cheesecake." Erza said with dreamy eyes.

/

Natsu was listening to that the whole time and saw a potential weakness in one the members with food.

"Ya know, we could have been friends if we weren't enemies." Natsu thought out loud while preparing to build up his magic power to overload the magic cancelling cell. Now the waiting game begins

/

With Lucy, in her house, Bath time.

"I'm finally home, It feels good to be back. Might as well take a bath to relax." And a bath she was going to take, I mean she WAS she gets all undress and goes to turn on the water and when she turned it on she heard a "WHY LUSHIIIII"

"Happy!?"

"Well who else would be? Natsu, cause he looks like the guy who would be in here right now."

"That is true but why are you here?"

"Well Natsu got captured and I was hungry and I was hoping you had some fish for me since you promised some." Happy said will getting teary eyed and looked ready to cry.

'Crap if I don't do something quick he'll start crying. I got it!' "Hey I'll get fish for you okay? Then we'll go see Natsu how bout that." Lucy said in the best fake voice she could, no matter how much she didn't want to see him again she had to for Happy's sake.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"That's sexy" Happy said with a giggle.

Lucy looked down and saw that the towel had dropped down and she was totally butt naked.

"KYAAAA! You… You stupid CAT, LUCY - KICK"

A/N Well folks there goes happy. *Turns to Lucy* He was right though but you do realize that you're going to have go down there again right. Bye-Bye.

/

Cell later that day

'Happy and Lucy are coming I can hear Happy and smell the vanilla scent of Lucy.'

"Natsu"

'I hear that voice again.'

"Natsu, my son you need to wake up soon or all is lost."

'Who are you?'

"Foolish boy, protect your mate and find me. Only then will remember what happened."

"Natsu are you okay partner?" Happy said a little worried.

"I'm fine Happy, really I am I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Okay glad okay Natsu. Want some fish?" Happy said drooling at the thought of tantalizing fish in his mouth.

"Na, I'm good." Natsu said will finally noticing Lucy in the room by the stairs.

"Hey Luce, come here real quick I want to give you something." Natsu said starting to enact plan B which he had come up for this very reason.

"I'm not sure I should do that." Lucy said afraid of what he might do to her. While she was his prisoner for a while she started to get attached to him.

"It'll be fine come on. I can't do anything in here anyway so what are you worrying about?"

"Okay fine, but no funny business alright?"

As she started to walk forward Natsu reached behind his back as if he was getting something and as she approached the cell bars Natsu quickly reached behind her and and pressed a point in her neck shocked knocked her out cold.

"Aww Natsu you killed her!" Happy said looking at Natsu in shock.

"No I didn't Happy I just knocked her out." Natsu said calmly.

"So she's still alive?" Happy asked still trying to get his head around what's happening.

"Yes she's alive, best get out of here now." Natsu said while spiking up his magical energy and proceeded to melt the bars and calmly step through them and picked Lucy up in the process.

"Happy what should we do. Either we can sneak out of here or we can go out with a bang?"

Alright so I'm stopping here cause I want you guys to say the faster you reply the faster I update so what's it going to be Fairy Tail going to war to stop Natsu or noticing when it's too late? Anyway words with Natsu now

"Hey Beastly what do that voice mean by my mate?"

"You'll find out in time Natsu. Also don't you have something to say."

"Oh Ya. 1 watch out for icy pervs and 2 stay away from Lucy she's mine, and lastly Beastly give Happy some fish already okay?"

"Okay got it well see you guys next time."


	9. Chapter 9 (I think, PM me for number)

**Sorry it took so long to update I had a research paper to write ugh and random other shit so ya. Anyway Ill get on with the story.**

Everything was going well, I mean Natsu had knocked out Lucy and was sneaking out and was at the top of the stairs when he heard someone coming towards them.

'Shit, what am I supposed to do?'

As he was thinking this he saw a little nook in the wall in which he could hide all three of them. Quickly, being as quiet as he could be shuffled into the nook and just in time to.

"Erza, I'm telling you she's fine. You shouldn't worry about this."

"Master, I'm sorry but I'm going to check real quick and come back."

"All right then carry on."

While all this was happening Natsu noticed position with Lucy, and quickly got a nosebleed because when he looked down he say that she wasn't wearing a bra and his face would be in partial boob land.

"What the?" screamed Erza from below

'Shit it just became harder to get out now. Might as well bid my time until they leave.'

1 hour later (A/N I'm just lazy right now don't feel like describing the time skip)

"Okay I think we're good lets go Happy."

"Aye sir."

As they were leaving the manage to sneak out of the basement but as they were getting out through the front doors they heard a murderous scream from behind him. As Natsu looked back he swore he say his father there for a second in which he almost peed himself.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE LUCY!" Screamed Erza as she flew at him in some kind of armor that looked silver which had wings.

She connected with Natsu which sent Happy and Lucy flying out the door. Natsu motioned for Happy to get Lucy out of here which thankfully understood. Now with that out the way he can focus on this bitch.

"I'll give you two choices. 1 you let me walk out of here and you'll never see me again. Or 2 you fight me, you die and I still take Lucy.

"I choose neither I choose the third option."

"There is no third option." Natsu calmly, until he felt the spike in magic pressure behind

As he turned around he saw almost the whole guild there especially a pissed off master and Gildarts.

"Shit. You know you people were starting to grow on me, but you just have to make me use it don't you."

With that said he started to take off the scarf which has never left him this whole time, which left them wondering what he had meant by saying that.

"You see this scar here?" Natsu asked which everyone nodded their heads some getting ready to attack him right then and there.

"Well you see this scar, is this price for the most ultimate power know to man 400 years ago. RELEASE THE SEAL!" Natsu screamed into the air.

As he said that his body started to glow a crimson color. His body elongated to about 30 feet pushing back the fairies, his hands and feet turned into feet with talons for toes. Though the two most noticeable features where the crimson wings with hot pink streaks through them, and the gigantic head now staring at them. Natsu head had transformed into a dragons row after row of teeth glistened, he had horns that went up then curved back to go along his head and spike after spike on his head.

Everyone except Gildarts, Makarov, and Erza ran away in fear with them shouting out in terror. They almost got out to until a tail the size of a train car smashed in front of them some of the unlucky ones got hurt by the sharp barbs at the end of his tail.

"So this is what you meant by don't make me it." Makarov said impressed that a little brat had managed to do this.

"I have had enough of your talk, I have spent too much time from my father and now I shall take Lucy and go. Or do you wish to face your destruction at the claws of a dragon? Natsu said slightly hoping that they say yes because he doesn't get to use this form often, so he was going to use it to it's fullest.

"Master let's take him down together." Gildarts said

"Very well, Erza will we fight get Lucy out of here." Master said looking over at Lucy who was under Natsu's belly.

"Oh no you don't old man. You want her you have to go through the dragon to get his treasure. With that said Natsu picked up Lucy laid her down gently and slightly smiling (Which didn't go unnoticed by Makarov finally realizing that Natsu liked Lucy) and spit a white color of fire around her,

"Anyone who crosses this fire shall perish instantly that or if I fall in battle then the ring will die out and she will be yours again but I must warn you, you must go all out if want to beat me."

"Understood. Now let us get Lucy back from that dragon." Makarov screamed as he grew to his titan size.

Gildarts and Erza rushed forward with Erza re quipping into her Flame Empress Armor and Gildarts be Gildarts breaking everything in his way.

Natsu stood up took a huge breath and let out a huge stream of fire out of his mouth smoking Gildarts and Makarov rendering them unconscious. The only one left was Erza just because of her armor but she was on one knee panting and sweating heavily.

"Impressive, you are the first human to withstand that attack without falling unconscious. I feel like sorta keeping you, but yet father would not like that so I must be going now."

With that Natsu dispelled the fire around Lucy and pick her up in his claws and stretched his wings to their full glory. In which the fairies just standing there in awe. In one mighty gust he lifted off the ground and started to fly away from Mongolia with Happy shouting "WAIT FOR MEEEE NAATTSSUUU!"

**HEY WHATS UP EVERYBODY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**ANYWAY YOU CAN LAVAWINGS FOR GETTING ME OFF MY LAZY ASS TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS. **

**ALSO GO CHECK HER STORY A HIGH SEAS JOURNEY**

**ANYWAY TILL NEXT TIME HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I decided because of the rapid reviews and follows/favorites I'm going to bring this to you today only a little while after the last post Woo Hoo. Man this came out faster the all the last chapters. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and I look forward to your reviews, and thank you to the ones who have stayed with since the beginning. Now in this chapter you'll see when (not in great detail) why Natsu is afraid of Zeref. Now on with the story.**

Last Time (Cause I have no idea when I'm going to update again)

_With that Natsu dispelled the fire around Lucy and pick her up in his claws and stretched his wings to their full glory. In which the fairies just standing there in awe. In one mighty gust he lifted off the ground and started to fly away from Mongolia with Happy shouting "WAIT FOR MEEEE NAATTSSUUU!"_

As Natsu started to fly away from Mongolia the sun started to set on the horizon and he couldn't help but to reflect on some past memories with that dragon in his dreams because he's been appearing more and more often in his dreams.

'What is with that dragon, he always appears when something important is going to happen. All well I need to get as far as I can before this power starts to wear off.'

Will he was gliding over Fiore thinking to himself ( I know it's rare ) Lucy started to wake up finally after all the action that had happened. How she didn't wake up through that even though she was knocked out with the fighting you would up would you. Though the first thing she thought was that is such a pretty view of the sunset.

Next, well let's just say she screamed almost fell to her death because she scared Natsu into dropping her and well the last part went like this.

"Okay now that you're not falling to your death, you want to ride a dragon for awhile because he pretty soon I'm going to have to land."

"Eh why not."

With that she started to climb up to the top of Natsu with his help of course. As she reached the top she inhaled sharply while taking in the scenery around her.

"This is beautiful, Natsu." She said with a little bit of happiness in her voice forgetting for the time being that she was with a dragon slayer who was kidnapping her.

"I know Luce, I wish I could do this more with you. Though father would get mad at me for it." Natsu said looking down with a saddened expression.

"Why is that Natsu?" Happy asked

"Wait where did you come from Happy?" Natsu asked

"I finally caught up with you, you fly fast Natsu."

"Yeah well I'm a dragon, and to answer your question, it's a long story so let me land first."

With that said Natsu started his descent slowly transforming back into his human form and when he touched down he had Happy on his head in snuggled in his pink locks and was carrying Lucy bridle style which she was blushing from with his carrying position and his body of just being close to him. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Happy.

"You Liiiike him!" Happy said being an evil little fur ball.

"Shut it cat." Lucy said quickly scrambling out of Natsu's arms and this just help prove Happy's point of her liking him.

They all started to sit down by a tree which they landed near and listened to Natsu as he started his tale.

Meanwhile back at the guild

"Company Halt." Shouted a voice outside of the ruined guild hall. "Is anyone there, please answer so we can come and take the prisoner.

"I'm afraid you're a little too late, my friend. He escaped just an hour ago. Also he took one of our guild mates which we intend to get back full force." Makarov said coming out of the hall with a angered look on his face.

"Anyway, I am commander Lahar. What did this person who took your guild mate look like and I will personally support you with your fight 'Even if it goes against my morals and orders, no one should get kidnapped'."

"Well, his hair salmon, with a single sleeve coat, and white baggy pants with wooden sandals for shoes. Though you probably won't believe me on the next part."

"And why is that?" Lahar asked quite curiosity for once taking an interest in the people he is tracking down.

"Well he is a part dragon." Makarov said with a straight face, by now the guild had heard talking from outside and the come out to see Lahar struggling to keep from laughing in front of a wizard saint.

"Right. A dragon. Thats a good one Makarov, we all know that they don't exist any more."

Now you have to realize with the guild hearing that note fully understanding the situation started to become angry but two individuals took it way into the next level.

"They do exist you idiot!" Shouted to voice which were to be a little girl in a dress with blue hair into two pigtails, and a man with metal piercings in his face with shaggy black hair.

"They exist and we can prove it, we can still smell the salmon haired idiot from here he's not that far."

"Lahar, what they say is true. Apparently he works the for the dark mage."

"You don't mean do you." Lahar asked suddenly worried.

"Yes it is that mage." Makarov said

"Fuck, this changes everything we must go and get him now. Lead the way you two." Lahar said a business now which the changes happened fast. If you need an example it would be like Erza and you taking bite out of her strawberry cake. , kind of fast.

Back with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy

"It all started when I was 10."

(Cue the flashback ripple and music)

"_It was just another day within training with my father. As we were wrapping up the day, he rang a bell of to the side of the door and a wall slide back. Now when you are a 10 year old you don't expect to have anything bad happen to you or your family. Though through this door came three men and a beast that I never want to see again. I never expected my day to change like it then and there I still remember what he said to me."_

"_Natsu these men have wronged me, kill them."_

"_What did they do?" Asked a ten year old Natsu wondering why he had to kill them because his dream dragon had told him it was never okay to kill people for any reason whats so ever._

"_That doesn't matter, you will kill them and you will do it now with no questions asked. Do you hear me." Zeref said with a dark aura coming out behind him with his voice rising with every word._

_The men who by now who just came into the room started to shake and sweat because of their masters voice and the sound of his apprentice being the one to kill them._

"_I won't." Natsu said definitely stomping his foot down in the process._

"_YOU. WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY ME. MOGAR GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

_At Zeref's command the creature whose name was Mogar, came over to his master's side._

"_Mogar show him what happens to those who disobey me." Zeref said with malice in his voice._

"Okay I'm stopping there I don't want to go on." Natsu said for once having tears in his eyes after a very long time

"You raped weren't you?" Lucy asked knowing how horrible it must have been for him.

"Yes, it was painful can we just all get some sleep now?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject away from everything that had just transpired.

"Sure, Natsu." Lucy said laying down and closing her eyes.

'What is this feeling in my chest? It burns and yet it relieves itself whenever I'm near him/her.' That is the last thing they thought before the drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by something unexplainable the next day.

**Hey oh because of all the rapid reviews, follows, and favorites, I made it a point to get this out as soon as it was ready. Thank you all and I have one simple request can I get 5 reviews for this chapter? I'm constantly making my chapters longer and longer with every update for you guys. So once again please R&amp;R**


	11. ignore the doc number it's chap 11

**Hey oh because of all the rapid reviews, follows, and favorites, I made it a point to get this out as soon as it was ready. Thank you all and I have one simple request can I get 10 reviews for this chapter? I'm constantly making my chapters longer and longer with every update for you guys. So once again please R&amp;R**

Hey back again, man have I been updating for you guys. It's probably due to the fact of you guys reviewing. This keeps up I might just post weekly, eh who knows but anyway lets get on with the story.

Last time: '_What is this feeling in my chest? It burns and yet it relieves itself whenever I'm near him/her.' That is the last thing they thought before the drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened by something unexplainable the next day._

They were wakened by the sound of fighting off in the distance. As they started to get themselves up and off the ground to go look at the source of the fight, a body dropped down in front of them all mangled and bloodied. This body upon closer inspection turned out to be a creature that had claws the looked like a dragons, black wings which were torn in several place and scales as black as midnight.

As the group of three moved closer it opened it's eyes and lunged at Natsu. Lucy and Happy screamed for Natsu who went rolling with the creature into the forest until they heard two sets of laughter coming from the direction those two had just rolled into. One of which they knew was Natsu from his hearty chuckle that can't but make you laugh along but the second they didn't know who it belonged to.

"Natsu, are you okay. Did you get whatever attacked you?" Lucy asked nervously approaching the edge of the forest.

"Attacked? I'm appalled, my dear woman. Why would I ever want to attack my metaphorical son?" This creature asked shocked that someone would ever ask such a thing

"Lucy, Happy. Meet my step-father or in other words a demon Zeref created since he thought I needed some manners and also someone to talk to. He's the one I grew up with when Zeref was away. Also he's one of the only ones that hates violence and is nice to people. ( I may have a part in that since I helped create him, though I don't need them to know I know to use dark magic )

"Wait, your father made you a second father. One that is actually nice?" Lucy exclaimed shocked that Zeref had a nice to him, I mean her reasoning is justified if all she had heard about him was death, violence, and destruction.

"Well yeah, he is my dad after all. Though dad what was that about, when you defend something you never lose?" Natsu asked wondering why his father had been fighting in the first place.

"You see, there were a group of… I'd say about 50 to 60 of mages. They had quite the magic and potential. Especially, two of them a black haired man with metal in his face, quite strange if I might add. Also a young girl with blue hair in two pigtails, she looked pretty cute if I do say so myself." The demon said proud of being able to tell who had such great potential.

"That's Gajeel and Wendy!" Lucy shouted happily. "I'm gonna be saved."

"What do mean my dear, you're in the of a dragon after all. They are the best people to be around for protection." They demon asked confused

"Well they are dragon slayers, those two that is and they will stop at nothing to get me back."

"Yeah, well they lost to me once before, and they will lose again. Nobody takes a dragons treasure and lives to tell the tale." Natsu said now pissed off more than he's been in along while.

"_that's it my boy you just might be able to save yourself and bring us back into this world to help you." Thought a spectral body of a dragon watching from afar. "Just remember me and most of all protect your mate and all will be well." That was the last thing before the dragon disappeared only to show up later that very day._

At the same time Lucy was blushing from what he said thinking to herself why am I feeling this way.

Now is when Lucy started to notice something different about him, well for one he had his half dragon form out getting ready for a fight, though she couldn't help but be in awe of this dragon. She wanted to go up and hug him and tell him to be careful out there.

'Wait… WHAT! Bad Lucy, you should not be thinking these things right now. I mean he took you after all. Though he does a look sexy in that half dragon… No, bad Lucy you did it again.'

"I'll be back Lucy." Natsu said interrupting her from her dirty dirty thoughts.

What he did next totally surprised both of them. He ran over to her real quick and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before flying away towards the group hunting for that was hunting them, with his face blushing. As was Lucy's, when she finally realized it.

"I'm in love with a pink haired, idiot of a dragon." Lucy said in shock finally coming to terms with it.

"I knew it!" shout Happy and the demon at the sametime. "You loooveee him." Both them said while grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Shut it, both of you. I love him okay, nothing more nothing less." Lucy said getting frustrated with another "Happy" so to speak.

"Hey, demon what's your name you never gave it to us?" Happy asked curious now that it was just the three of them.

"Ahh yes, sorry about that got caught up in the moment. My name is Dark Crescent, it is a pleasure to meet you. Master Happy, and future daughter Lucy." Dark said with a smile, knowing how well he could tease her so much about that.

Meanwhile With the council and Fairy Tail

"Argh, where are they their scent is getting close but yet there's something on it now that I don't recognize." Gajeel said in frustration getting fed up with the constant search for them.

"It'll be fine Gajeel, we will find Lucy, and that other dragon slayer." Wendy said trying to cheer Gajeel up.

"Oh so you're looking for me, i'm flattered." A voice said above them, they couldn't see the person clearly because he was standing in front of the sun.

The Gajeel took a smell of him and yelled "It's him, that's the half dragon."

"Let the fun begin." Natsu said evilly while dive bombing them.

Then it all went black

Hey whats up guys, yeah I did it again another cliffhanger. So once again thank you to all the reviews and new followers. Also if you could get close to 10 cause I know there least that many of you reading this story. I don't care if it's a guest. Just say love the story or good job.

P.S. It gets you chapters faster

Ta Ta for now


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright I'm back. So this story is not going where I planned but hey who cares, people are following this story and to me thats all that matters but I love you all, don't get me wrong but I'm going to shoot for about a couple more chapters before the story is over and I'm also working on a second story so be sure to follow me so you can read it.**

**Anyway let's get started shall we.**

"_It'll be fine Gajeel, we will find Lucy, and that other dragon slayer." Wendy said trying to cheer Gajeel up._

"_Oh so you're looking for me, i'm flattered." A voice said above them, they couldn't see the person clearly because he was standing in front of the sun._

_The Gajeel took a smell of him and yelled "It's him, that's the half dragon."_

"_Let the fun begin." Natsu said evilly while dive bombing them. _

As he was dive bombing them straight down he really didn't think it through mostly because of the spur of the moment thinking. If he would have thought this through more he would have seen mages setting up preparing attacks so they could shoot him down but Natsu being Natsu he just rushed into the fray not giving a crap to anything else.

"Chaos-Fire Dragons Roar" Shouted Natsu as he he got closer showing them one of his more basic attacks as a spiral of twisted purple and red shot out and cut through the middle knocking out a good number of mages.

As he started to swoop around again he heard shouting something that sounded like _FIRE_ but he dismissed it getting ready to fire once again, until multiple magics where coming his way and all he could think of was "_Crap"_

As they were firing the spells all Gajeel could think of was 'No way can he dodge all of them.'

Sure enough the saw a shape falling from the ground, and everyone started to rush towards it until they heard a sound, like another dragon. By instinct everyone took shelter and look around to see the demon from before standing over Natsu.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO MY SON!" Shouted the demon, at the mages wondering why when all he was doing was to protect his treasure.

"This boy is under arrest for kidnapping and multiple other accounts of disorderly conduct." Lahar said in an authoritative voice but in truth he was peeing his pants at the sight of the murderous demon in front of him.

"This BOY, as you call him was only protecting his mate from the ones who want to take her away from him. So what right do you have to come and take away the one he loves more than anything else."

"See belongs with humans not some monster half-breed" Lahar said but instantly regretted seeing the look on the demon's face worsen

"HALF-Breed, HALF-BREED. This child is mine and the biological son to Igneel Dragneel King Of The Fire Dragons. This child is no half breed, he is a full blooded dragon." Dark said calming down until he heard voice behind him.

"What?" Natsu said just waking up.

"Crap" Dark said looking down in shame for letting that slip.

"What do you mean, Son of Igneel? My father is Zeref and you." Natsu said confused.

"Natsu, I'm sorry but it's true. You are a dragon. Zeref kidnapped you and at a young age and made you believe he was your father. He also told me not to tell you anything. I'm sorry, Natsu." Dark said crestfallen. (See what I did there. If you don't get it read the last chapter.)

"It's coming back to me. Igneel, dad, fishing, training, everything is coming back to me at a fast pace. Arghh!" Natsu said with his face contorted in pain.

The mages in the background where just staring in shock at what was happening. They got broken out of it by two mages pushing their way forward to the front and kneeling in front Natsu.

"Natsu-san you finally remembered. Do you remember us?" Wendy asked wondering if Natsu remembered them. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have her older brother any more.

"Hold on what do you mean remember us?" Erza asked from the crowd stepping forward with Gildarts and Makarov behind her.

"Well you see… Damn this is hard" Gajeel said trying to explain to them but Erza's glare was not helping "Wendy you tell them."

"Okay." Wendy said and began her tell all the while Natsu was on the ground twitching in pain.

_It was about a month before Natsu got taken that we learned that he was the Fire Dragon Prince, and that things were going to change for us because of this. Before all this we were like a mismatched family, we looked out for each other like they do here at Fairy Tail. _

_Though this was sorta different I'm actually Natsu's sister because of Grandeeney and Igneel Mating Twice, granted Natsu is older by about 400 hundred years, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that Natsu was the prince now and that was the day I learn't of my ancestry to of being the princess. _

"_Just get on with it squirt." Gajeel said interrupting Wendy's flashback._

"_Fine." Wendy said pouting._

_Anyway, Father came up to us that day and started to talk to how we wouldn't see Natsu again for about a month because of the special training a king gets to control his power better, though before he left he left us with a waring._

"_If I come back without Natsu, you two after you are done with your training will need to track him down but tell everyone you are dragons slayers not, dragons. People tend to freak out when we get close or into their village without them realizing it."_

"And as you see now Igneel didn't come back with Natsu, and also Grandeeney, and Metalicana disappeared after a month, so following father's order we set out to find Natsu and bring back our parents." Wendy said as she finished the flashback, which in truth was really short, just because Gajeel wanted to get on with it.

"Alright I can believe you two are dragons, but that prick of there a _PRINCE!_" Gray shouted some where in the back of the crowd.

"Show some respect Gray." Erza shouted back a full hundred percent believing their story.

"Wendy, sister, how long has it been." Natsu said finally remembering everything that has happened and all the time he has lost with his sister.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy shouted running over and hugging his still bruised form which was slowly shifting back to human because of the magic consumption running to his to keep him like that.

"Metal Face."

"Fire Freak"

"Get over here, I haven't seen my brother in so long, come on just a quick." Natsu said with an evil smile on face knowing full well that he could tease this way because of his dislike of people staring at him.

"No" Gajeel said plainly.

"Aww but I want a hug." Natsu said pouting

"No and shouldn't you be more worried about the people in front of you.

Thats when Natsu finally took notice of them and was about to say something when the bushes started to rustle ver to the right of them. At the sound everyone prepared to fight but it turned out just to be Lucy coming through the bushes.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted eyes full of worry, as she rushe over to him ignoring the gaping mages looking at her. "Are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine Luce, though you may want to tell them that you're fine." Natsu finished

Lucy turned around and shouted in shock of how she didn't notice them there. Which is sort of surprising seeing upon seeing how many mages are there in total.

"Hi guys, what's up." Lucy said while giving the same type of grin Natsu gave her.

"Lucy are you alright, we came for you and to take down that bastard who kidnapped you." Gray said finally making it to the front.

"I'm fine why do you ask, I've been with Natsu all the time. Nothing happened except him going off to protect me, why?" Lucy asked confused not really understand the situation that is going on around her.

"What, Lucy you do realize he kidnapped you right? We came to get you from him." Erza said in a serious tone, and was going to take over to their side until she heard a threatening growl from behind Lucy and saw Natsu standing there starting to wrap his arms around Lucy which cause said person to blush madly.

Finally realizing that Lucy loves not Natsu from her blush and the protective stance he gave off she back off and started to mutter something about cherry blossom babies to herself.

Meanwhile, Lahar was still stuck on the fact that the man they were just trying to kill was royalty, which in some sort of way gave him diplomatic immunity.

"Fuck, guess we have to abandon that plan for the time being until this is solved." Lahar said finally gaining his composure.

As everyone was getting acquainted with each other, Natsu decided that it was time to break the easiness.

"I'm glad everyone knows everyone now but I have a matter to attend to right now with my so believed _father_. I must go and talk to him about this, and find out once and for all what is going on but for me to face him again, as much as it pains me to say this. I need your help.

"Boy, it is Fairy Tails way to help those in need no matter the background for everyone has good in them and I sense much of it in you." Makarov said stepping forward with the guild shouting in agreement.

"The council will help you confront this threat we have before us." Lahar said with soldiers behind him nodding in approval

"Thank you all. Now everyone get back." Natsu said while going to all fours and fire started to swill around his body but most surprisingly, Lucy started to have a golden fire swirl around her to which cause her to freak out, until Natsu told it was okay.

As the fire started to swirl faster around him and Lucy, the fire grew taller and wider reaching up to about 50 feet with the fires both mixing in and out of each other. The next thing they saw was a crimson claw reach out of the fire and plant it self on the ground next came the head, some might say the head is the thing that they will remember the most because of the intricate detail on it. The head was basic it had to horns going back on the head but the most beautiful part was they the salmon color flames that seemed to dance across when he looked at you, with his head emerged, the flames started to down his wings put out the rest of the flames with a flap and they beholded with glory, he was dragon right before them but what happened next shocked them even more.

As the golden fire started to die down a golden claw emerged from the flames as did a pair of wings but the most interesting part rivalings the other dragons, was the head. Instead of crimson it was golden with flaming stars going across the face which seemed to be in a constant fall but never hitting anything.

"Hello everyone, man you guys look tiny." The crimson dragon said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Natsu… then that mean that one's Lucy!?" Erza said in shock at what she was seeing.

"Hi, Erza." Lucy said in a lighter voice than normal.

"Wait so how is she a dragon now?" Makarov asked.

"Well lets I'm a prince and the one I love turns into a dragon with me the first time, but only if they love me back. Anyway, this is my true form." Natsu said swelling up with pride.

"Just so you know me and Gajeel can do that to but it takes us longer, well mostly Gajeel." Wendy said with a smile, and also earning a hit on the head from Gajeel.

"Anyway everyone climb on and will go." Natsu said getting more authoritative no that he was in his dragon form.

As everyone climb on, the demon wished his future daughter and adopted son good luck in the future battle. With that said they started to take off into the sky once more to finish what was started.

**Okay so I'm pooped, but yet school is out for me in 4 days. After that I'll take about a week of break then I will be updating weekly useless something happens, but other than that I have an idea for a story that I have yet to be seen on here before and I think you will like it but before anyone asks no, I'm not giving any spoilers out. Not yet anyway, but as always please read and review so I can tell if I did better this time or not. Thank you, and see you next time.**

**Happy summer vacation everyone :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey this is long over due for you guys but Im going to have to postpone the Dragons return for a long time before I get motivated again and have an actual plot instead of making it up as I go. Im sorry, I really do feel bad but I am working on something in the mean time till I can finish the story.


End file.
